Harry Potter and the Forbidden Gem
by EJ Malfoy
Summary: *FINISHED* A new adventure in Harry's 5th year has a forbidden gem that could make Voldemort rule the wizarding world. R/R please!
1. Haperson Hill

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Gem

Chapter 1 - Haperson Hill

An indefinite silence took over the house of Ms. Ricita Fladmore. She had been home for an hour waiting on her husband to get home. There she was, deciding what to make for dinner. She had made many dishes. Sometimes she thought that's why her husband married her.

"Let me see," Ricita said and pulled out her wand. "_Accio ginger, eggs, and bread_." The ginger, eggs, and bread flew to her and she caught them. After a few minutes, she had all the ingredients she needed and started to mix them together with a flash of her wand.

Minutes went by and was about to put it in the oven when there was a knock at the door. She stopped in her tracks and went to answer it. She opened the door to find nothing. She blew the door from her mind, closed it, and heard someone knock again. She opened the door as quickly as possible to find nothing.

"Keep away from my house!" she yelled out of the door. She then closed it and turned around. She then gasp in fear as she bumped into...

"Yooouuuu..." she gaped as she cowered in fear.

"Yes," Voldemort said, "Me. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

"Keep away from me," she said and tried to move in the direction of the door. He laughed at her remark and came closer to her.

"I need something from you," he said, going back to what he was saying, "The Permandebien Star. You do know what it is, right, Rici?"

"I'm not telling you anything you...you monster." With that, she ran toward the door.

"_Sestofio_!" Voldemort had stopped her in her tracks. There she was frozen in the moment of her going for the door. Voldemort simply got in front of her and said, "_Tustofio_!"She unfreezed and fell backward onto the floor.

"I need you, Rici. Please come and help me. If you don't do it willfully, I shall have to take matters into my own hands."

"Why? Why should I help you?" she asked him brushing herself off.

"Now is not the time for questions. Come with me or I shall make you come."

"Never," she said and tried running again. Before she could do a thing, Voldemort pulled out his wand and shouted, "Imperio!" She then fell to the ground.

"Wormtail, come get Ms. Fladmore. I need to keep her with me to talk."

"Yes, master." Wormtail said as he came in and obeyed.

"We have many things to do, Wormtail," Voldemort said and Wormtail did as Voldemort had already planned. He went all around the house and broke things apart, limb from limb, knocking things down and everything.

When he was done Voldemort looked at the broken down house and laughed. They then left the battered house.

* * * * * * * * *

"Thank you for letting me stay again. It was a great summer," Harry said to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her.

"No problem, Harry," Mrs. Weasley replied, "You've been such an angel all summer. Now get in the car so you don't miss the train to King's Cross."

"OK. Good-bye," Harry said as he sat next to Ron when he got in the car. She waved at the car as the Weasley children and Harry were being taken to King's Cross Station.

"I'm glad you stayed the summer here," Ron said to Harry.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to stay at the Dursleys the summer. I would have died if I had been with the Muggles," Harry replied. They both laughed at Harry's remark.

"Could you stop all of the racket?" Percy said. He then turned back to his working, which looked rather boring and long to both of them.

"Why did you come anyway, Percy," Ron asked him, "You're only doing your 'ministry' work all of the time."

"I came because it makes me feel good to see off things that irritate me," Percy practically yelled.

Ron stuck out his tongue at him and went back to his conversation with Harry. Fred and George really didn't notice what was going on around them seeing as they whispered to each other the whole way. Harry thought of it for a moment, then passed it from his mind.

When they got to King's Cross, they unloaded their bags on carts and set off for Platform 9 and 3 quarters. When they found it, they did the usual walk through the wall to get to the platform. Ginny was first, then Ron and Harry with Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George bringing up the rear.

They found a spot near the back of the train to sit just as the train was about to leave. In it they found Hermione, Neville and Lee Jordan. Fred and George took off with Lee while Ginny went to go find people who wanted to play Exploding snap.

"Hi Hermione," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Hi," she said, looking pretty good. "I became a prefect," she said, showing them the badge with a smile.

"Who knew," Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey have you seen the latest Daily Prophet?" she asked them. They shook their heads. She pulled out a copy and flipped to the page of the article which read:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break-in at Haperson Hill!

There was a recent break-in near the residents of Haperson Hill, _writes Special Correspondent, Katelin Bulieger_. The house was found broken and battered in evry place imaginable. Mr. Laterbrin Fladmore came home late from work to find how his house was and his wife, Ricita, missing. "I...I...I couldn't believe what had happened to it. And my wife gone only made my feeling worse," sasy Mr. Fladmore.

There have also been rumors of where she is now. A few have been confirmed. Ms. Fladmore was one of the secret keepers of the Permandebien Star, also known as the Forbidden Gem. One rumor that hasn't been confirmed is if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in on this. A confirmed rumor about this is while in Hogwarts (a wizard and witch school), they were dating. For some reason or another You-Know-Who and Ricita broke up. She may have been forced or not into giving secrets about the Forbidden Gem. Mr. Fladmore, however, gave no comment on this subject. Hopefully we can find out soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What does this mean?" Harry asked Hermione.

"This means that Voldemort might be coming to Hogwarts," Hermione answered.

"Why would he come here? Isn't he looking for that Forbidden Gem?" he asked. Her mione looked surprised at him.

"Don't you ever read the rumors?" she asked them. They shook their heads. Hermione gave a big sigh. "Well, one rumor about the Forbidden Gem is that Dumbledore is one of the secret keepers. That means You-Know-Who may come here to get information from here."

Harry gave a gasp. "I know," said a frightened Neville. He had been listening to them the whole time. Harry thought for a second and came up with a solution to their worries.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let Vol...I mean You-Know-Who take over him," Harry said, "Dumbledore is strong and won't let him do it." Harry's efforts to cheer them up worked.

"So, anybody for a game of chess?" Ron asked and pulled out his board and pieces.


	2. Hogwarts Ahead

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts Ahead

They played many games of chess and exploding snap on the way to the school. One unpleasent thing happened was Draco Malfoy came in to the compartment with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said in his most snobbish voice. "What do we have here. Hero-boy, poor-boy, and smart-girl."

"Go away, Malfoy," Ron persuaded while he picked which pawn to move.

"I'll beside that remark," Malfoy stated. "Have you all heard about the break-in that happened?" All of them nodded. Malfoy turned to Ron and said, "How did you hear the news, Weasley? I didn't think you could pay for a Daily Prophet." Crabbe and Goyle snickered at Malfoy's joke.

"Well, I never thought that you could ever shut your mouth. I guess I was right," Ron said. Malfoy didn't like the remark. He and the goon squad left to keep from hearing the laughter of Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

By the time they had reached the school they had, already gotten thier robes on. They said hi to Hagrid and got into a carriage. From there, the carriage took them to the school. They got out and went into the school. They went to the Great Hall to find it not very full. Some Gryffindors were at the table, but more were still coming. So, they went to their table and talked until the Sorting started.

"Wow," Ron said, "We actually get to see the sorting again."

As the sorting started, Harry began to notice someone. She was sitting 3 seats down from Seamus Finnagan, a fellow Gryffindor. The strange thing was she didn't look like a first year. She looked older, more like his age. It puzzled him because he hadn't seen her before. She hadn't been there last year nor any year before that.

"Hey, guys," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "Do you know who that girl is?" He pointed to her and they looked.

"No," Hermione said, "Never seen her before. Why?"

"Because she looks our age and she is sitting at this table."

"Is there something wrong with her sitting at this table?" Ron asked.

"No, it's just...oh, nevermind." And they went back to watching the sorting.

"Goland, Rick" was one of the new Gryffindors. "Crabbe, Nancy" was the first new Slytherin. She obviously was Crabbe's little sister. The sorting went on and on until the last person called, "Yaldenson, Terry", who became a Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had gotten 5 new additions while Slytherin only got 3.

Dumbledore went up to the podium at last and said, "There is one more addition to our school. She has just transfered here from the United States school called Dalperdash. She is a 5th year student like some of you here. Her name is Andrea Ramsey. Can you stnd up Andrea." Harry suddenly noticed that that was the girl at his table. "She has already been sorted ansd will be in Gryffindor," Dumbledore concluded.

The golden plates on the tables suddenly filled with all kinds of foods and everyone started to eat once they saw it. A new girl, Harry thought and went to his eating.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the end of the start of year feast, evryone went to their common rooms. Hermione escorted everyone into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was pretty late by then, so everyone went to bed. Harry and Ron went to their four posters in the room with the sign on the door saying "5th years". They almost instantly went to sleep when they laid on their beds, with open minds and full bellies.

The next morning they got up early and got all of their books ready for the first day of school. Of course, Hermione beat them to having evrything ready, but it was worth a try.

Their first class, Herbology, was all for learning how to cut the leaves of a Ditrusand and mix them with each other. The second class was Divination. Harry did dislike Professor Trelawney, but for some reason her class wasn't about how Harry would die, for once. It made him actually pay attention. His third class was disliked by everyone, Potions. Snape took away 25 house points from Gryffindor and gave 15 to Slytherin, the usual for Snape. Their next class was Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was the teacher for that class. Hagrid was moving some crates when they arrived.

"I see that yeh have arrived early," Hagrid said as he lugged the big crate into the back of his house."

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you," Harry said to him.

"Bout what?" he asked. Just then, Malfoy came over with his goons and snickered at the sight of Harry and Hagrid talking. Their conversation stopped and Hagrid told them to get into the class. This class wasn't that boring. Hagrid had brang in some Ruspers. They were 5 inch high little fuzzballs that bounce around really fast. Hagrid was teaching them to care for and keep settle the Ruspers. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were the first to lose their Ruspers. Everyone laughed at them.

After all the classes, they went back to the common room. Harry looked on his bed to find some letters. The first one he could tell who it was from the kind of writing. Sirius had wrote him. He wrote:

Dear Harry,

Sorry I didn't write sooner. How are you? I am still on the run so I will not conceal my name. I hope that Hedwig gets you this in time. I need to talk to you about something important. I have heard about the missing Fladmore. I will tell you more in person. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack on the first Hogsmeade weekend. I don't mind if Ron and Hermione come with you, but this information is important.

- Padfoot

The second letter he saw had the sloppy writing of Hagrid. It wrote:

Harry,

I want to hear all about your first day and what you expect of this year. Can you come over so we can talk?

- Hagrid

Another letter was there. Harry opened it to read:

Belated Happy Birthday!!! Here's a present.

Harry checked, but didn't find any signature. He checked the letter again to find that the words had changed. They now read:

PS – You'll find out who I am soon enough.

He looked at the attached parcel strangely. He carefully opened the package to find a medium-sized quill. He saw the attached note that read: "A Super-Duper Lie Detector! Use it on your friends to tell if you are getting the truth. Just touch them when they say something. The end of the quill will light up once for the truth, twice for a lie."

Harry was surprised he had gotten the present from an anonymus person. He brushed off the feeling and went downstairs to where his friends were.

When he got there, there was a lot of talking going on. It was coming from all directions. Everyone was talking. Harry finally found Hermione and Ron.

"Have you heard?" Ron asked him.

"No, heard what?" Harry asked.

"The recent news about the Forbidden Gem," Ron said in a rushed voice.

"Just slow down, Ron. What about the Forbidden Gem?"

"Someone else has been called missing on account of it!"

His name was Thomas Goddfrey. He was a simple worker in the Change of Muggle Items department of the Ministry. He was one of the rumoured five keepers of the Permandebien Star. With all of this information, Harry didn't know what to do. He wondered what Sirius wanted. There was one thing for sure.

Sirius's talk was about the Permandabien Star. Harry was ready to talk to Sirius. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming in 2 weeks. Harry was patient for it. Oh yeah, he was ready.

But wait! What about the mysterious present-giver?


	3. The Permandebien Star

Chapter 3 - The Permandebien Star

The night went on with mummers of who would be taken by Voldemort next. Harry himself was concerned for Dumbledore though he still thought Dumbledore could handle it himself. Days went by fast as people merely just talked about the case. History was full of cases dealing with the Permandebien Star and Potions had only a test of what potions put together could make the power of the gem.

Harry knew it was getting closer and closer to the time when he talked to Sirius. He had told Ron and Hermione about it and they were waiting for it. Malfoy had sneered at them, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hey poor-boy, I think I found a knut. You can have it, since I'm being charitable today," Malfoy would say. Ron would not even hear him and say OK. At this, Malfoy stomped away mad that Ron hadn't even looked him twice.

When it was finally the day, Harry owled Sirius that he was coming and went earlier than the regular people. He pulled the knot at the stump of the Whomping Willow and went through the secret tunnel with Ron. Sirius was waiting at the end of the tunnel.

"Hello, Harry and Ron. Was Hermione coming?" Sirius said.

"No," Ron said, "She had a prefect meeting."

"Hermione a prefect. I would have guessed," Sirius answered and ushered them to a couch in a room ahead.

"So how is school going?" Sirius asked. Harry knew it wasn't what Sirius wanted them there for, but he remembered he was his guardian. Harry told him fine.

"So what did you want me here for?"

"Oh, yes," Sirius said and started. "I know you have heard the news of the Forbidden Gem. Many of it is true. I just wanted to get you straight on knowing what it is and the power it possesses. The Permandebien Star was made by a lot of great wizards and witches way back in the 1700s. They used most of their power and put it in the gem for one purpose and one purpose only: to take out the evil in people. But there was one flaw in the gem; it could be also used to take out the good in people. One little boy a little younger than you both got a hold of it and took out the good in some people. These people wrecked havoc on the wizard world for a while. When they were finally caught they had gone crazy. They were locked in St. George's for all time. They are still there. The point of this is if Voldemort got the Permandebien Star, with all the power he is gaining, he could take over the wizarding world."

Ron and Harry both were surprised.

"Voldemort could use the gem on everything and he would rule."

"I can't believe that Voldemort could rule the whole wizarding world," Harry said.

"I never knew that Voldemort's power was getting so big. With the gem he could do almost anything he wanted," Ron said.

"Even overpower Dumbledore," Harry said and gasped. Ron and him both were starting to get scared.

"There is a possibility of it, but let's not think about it now," Sirius said in an effort to make things not seem so glum. "The big problem is if Voldemort will get more power when he gets the gem. This means he will be coming to Hogwarts since Dumbledore is a rumored keeper. There is also another factor that I haven't told you yet."

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Just then, a figure came into the room. Sirius was quick to standing up.

"Oh my" the figure said and was about to run back down the tunnel. Sirius said "Sestofio!" and the figure came to a halt. They went over to it to find it was

"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

"You know this boy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. He is a classmate of ours," Ron said.

"Is it OK for me to unfreeze him?"

"Well" Harry said and looked to Ron. Ron just gave a shrug and nodded. "It's OK, but be sure that he can't speak and that he is pinned to the ground. We don't want him running off saying that we were with criminal No. 1."

Sirius quickly did his spells and Malfoy was pinned to the ground trying to talk.

Harry started, "Hi, Malfoy. This is Sirius Black, as you know. There are some things you need filling in on" From that Harry spilled his guts as fast as he could about Sirius and the "murders".

"So you see, Sirius isn't bad. Wormtail did all of that. Wormtail is now with Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who. And that's the whole story. Can you please not tell anyone?"

Malfoy was not resisting the bind anymore. He suddenly realized he was telling the truth. He nodded his head and was undone from the bind on the floor.

"Well, we need to get back," Malfoy said when he got up. "Snape is ready to take 60 house points away if you don't turn up."

"OK. Good-bye, Sirius," Ron said and followed Malfoy to the tunnel. Harry was about to go with them when Sirius stopped him and turned him around. He had a serious look on his face.

"There was one more piece of information I wanted you to have," Sirius said.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry said.

Sirius whispered into his ear, "I'm one of the keepers of the Forbidden Gem. Voldemort will never find me though." Sirius stood up and continued, "Well off you go then."

Harry rushed to the door where Malfoy and Ron were waiting. They went out of the door and ran down the front steps of the Shrieking Shack to the many stores of Hogsmeade. Malfoy broke off from them like he had never been with them. Ron and Harry went into Honeydukes to see if any Chocolate Frogs or Jelly Slugs were in stock. Harry tried to forget about what Sirius had just said, and that worked for a while.

They left Hogsmeade with many candies, pranks, and other stuff. Harry didn't have the heart to tell Ron and Hermione the news of Sirius being a keeper, though he knew he had to. The rest of the day was spent walking around the school. They even spotted Neville in an empty room kissing a Hufflepuff girl. When they got back to the common room many people were there. They sat down at some armchairs and gave sighs.

"So how did you think the walk was?" Harry asked them with a giggle. They giggled back.

"Well, I have to get to my work," Hermione said. She started to leave, but Harry said wait.

"I want you both to hear this," Harry said.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione said and sat back down.

"Yeah, Harry, what?" Ron said. Harry hesitated and thought, it's now or never.

"Well, you know about the keepers of the Forbidden Gem, right?" he said. They nodded. "Well, Sirius told me that he was one of them."

He then shut his eyes to not see their expression. When he heard nothing, he slightly opened his eyes. They had their mouths wide open.

"Does that mean?"

"You don't think it means?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Sirius is in danger."


	4. The New Girl

Chapter 4 - The New Girl

Hermione and Ron were so surprised at this information that all of them went to bed that moment. The mere thought of it was sad. Sirius captured by Voldemort.

The next day, they went to breakfast like nothing had happened to not attract attention. When breakfast was over they went to their classes. Transfiguration was unusually slow. Hermione wasn't even the first to put her hand up. It was Andrea.

Harry hadn't noticed Andrea since the sorting. He moved his chair closer to hers to talk.

"Hello. I'm"

"Harry Potter. I know," she said.

"Oh. Well, do you want to"

"Sit next to your friends, Ron and Hermione? Maybe." Harry looked strangely.

"How did I do that, you ask?" Andrea said. "Telepathy is a family trait. I don't know why."

"Oh." Harry said and scooted back over to his seat. The rest of the class they didn't talk. Professor McGonagall got worried when Hermione didn't answer any of the questions, but Hermione reassured her. As they walked to their next class, Andrea came up to them.

"Hey," she said, "Can I walk with you guys to the next class?" They agreed and she kept up to their pace.

"I don't have many friends," she said.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "You can be friends with us."

"How did"

"I know? You're not the only one who can read minds." They all laughed at that remark. Andrea smiled at Harry and he smiled back. The rest of the day was considerably boring. Andrea did become better friends with them. 

By the end of the day, they were very tired. They went to bed and got really rested. The next day, though, would be a day that would change Harry's' outlook of Andrea.

It was another boring day and Harry had to get something from his luggage. He went to his bedside and opened his trunk. He took out the stuff in his way and put it on his bed. He then noticed something behind him. He quickly turned around. It was Andrea.

"Oh," Harry said, "Hi, Andrea. Did you know you can't be here?"

"Oh, who cares," she said. "I just wanted to say something." She came over to him and sat on the pile of things on his bed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend. I think that we will be great friends. I hope we can be, at least."

"OK. Well, you'd better get out of here," Harry said. Andrea gave him one last smile and left the room. When she was gone, he happened to look at the pile of his things to see something blinking. He moved some stuff out of the way to see what it was. What it happened to be was his Lie Detector Quill. It was blinking twice over and over again.

"So she wants to be my friend, huh?" he whispered to himself. "Thank you to whoever gave me this. Wait a minute, I wonder who did give me this?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The wind was blowing hard outside of the closed, musty window. Two figures were asleep in a room overlooking the stormy day. A new figure stepped into the room and went over to a sleeping one.

"Wake up, Rici," he said into her ear. She slowly awakened and gasped to see Voldemort in front of her.

"Let me go," she said and tried to move, but couldn't.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I need you. If you cooperate, maybe I won't kill you."

"Why should I cooperate? I've been taken and kept captive for who knows how long. I knew that you would never treat me right." Voldemort stood in front of her and started to smile.

"Just because I got you in trouble a few times in school doesn't mean that I wouldn't have treated you right. You could have ruled with me right now, but you took the scrawny little goodie instead of me. I'm still glad that we did go together for our first 4 years at Hogwarts."

"That is the only thing I regret from being at school, going out with you!" At that, Voldemort's smile went away.

"I guess that you won't want to be with me after this, then?" Voldemort said. All of the commotion had awoken the other figure. He too gasped at the sight of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Thomas Goddfrey asked Voldemort.

"Why? Why, you ask?" Voldemort said to him, "I have learned of the Permandebien Star and it's power. I wantI need that power. Only you people know how to unlock the secrets of it."

Mr. Goddfrey looked disgusted. "So, you just want us for more power. Well, I won't take any part in it."

"You are in no position to choose whether or not you will take part in it!" Voldemort scorned him. "Wormtail?"

In came a straggling figure. "Yes, my Master."

"Tell me the next person I need. I don't want to wait any longer to get closer to my goal."

"It is Ms. Claria Incruim."

"Very good. We must leave immediately, to not waste time."

"Yes, my Master." With that, they left the two captives to go find the next keeper.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day had gone by fast and Harry had found ways of getting out of conversations with Andrea many, many times. In the hallway, he dropped one of his books on purpose to stay behind her. When that happened, someone came behind Harry.

"Who is it?" Harry asked and turned around.

"It's just me," said Draco Malfoy. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone."

"Then, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I know."

"Know what?"

"Sirius being a keeper."

"How?" Malfoy took out the latest Daily Prophet and turned to an article which read:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KILLER IS A KEEPER!

The suspicions have been true, writes Special Correspondent George Pemter. Sirius Black, the killer on the run, is one of the keepers of the Forbidden Gem. When he was trusted, he was named a keeper of it and will definitely be found by You-Know-Who, even though he has eluded authorities. Some people say that he is already with You-Know-Who, helping him along. Others say that he is not with You-Know-Who, but they don't care if he is killed. All we here know is unless someone sees him taken by You-Know-Who, we will not know if he is captured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, we have to get to class," Harry said.

Malfoy may not be that bad after all, Harry thought as they rushed to an already furious Snape.

At the end of the day, everyone talked in the common room. When Andrea had gone, Harry told Hermione and Ron of his Lie Detector Quill. He went upstairs to go get it.

When he got there, a note was on his bed. It read:

Harry -

I hope you liked your late present. Maybe you can guess who I am now. I'll give you a hint. I'm the cause of Snape in a dress.

There still was no signature. Harry closed it and thought of what he meant of Snape in a dress. He couldn't think so he looked for what it said again. The original writing was gone and new writing was there, just like the first note. It now read:

If you can't think of me, meet me tomorrow night at 6:30 in the empty Charms classroom. See you then.

Harry now was excited. He was finally going to meet the mystery person. He put the note away and went back to what he was up there for.

When he got back downstairs, Hermione and Ron were annoyed.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

Harry told them of the mysterious person and Hermione was the first to speak up.

"I don't know," she said, "You don't know who this is. It could be anyone."

"True," Harry agreed, "But I want to take the chance."

"Yeah," Ron said, "It is someone he knows, that's for sure."

"Harry knows You-Know-Who, though," Hermione stated.

"Good point," Ron said trying to be on both sides.

"Look, if you don't want to come, just say so," Harry said, "Cause I'm going."

"I'll go to support you," Ron stated.

"Well" Hermione said, "OK, but I'm there to make sure that you don't get hurt."

"OK," Harry stated. The mystery person was about to be revealed and Harry was happy to know it.


	5. Mysteries

Chapter 5 - Mysteries

"I have had enough of your talking!" yelled an already flaming Voldemort. He had just gotten Ms. Claria Incruim and she hadn't stopped talking since he unclosed her mouth. Ms. Incruim was known for her talking and Voldemort had forgotten that factor. The little house that held the 3 captives still was full of Claria cry for help, insults, and asking to get some Swiss cheese.

"Ms. Incruim, if you do not stop your blabbering mouth, I will be forced to shut up your whole body and burn it to a crisp! Is that clear?" Voldemort yelled. She suddenly stopped and the room went quiet.

"Well all you had to do was ask," Ms. Incruim replied and closed her eyes for a much needed rest since she had no chance of escaping. Ricita had been sitting there trying to avoid the look of Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort saw this and went over to her.

"It will be okay, Rici," Voldemort said in his softest voice. "I still have a spot for you to rule with me."

"You do?" Ricita said in a hopeful voice and looked at him.

"Yes, saved especially for you."

"Well, I don't want it!" she yelled and turned away.

"Look at me, Ricita," Voldemort said and tried to turn her head yet she resisted. "Look at me...look at me, Rici." It took a few minutes, but he got her to look at him.

"You blew your chance," he whispered to her and turned away to walk back to the door of the room.

"Dumbledore will save us," Thomas spoke out, " He can beat you!" Voldemort frowned at the thought of it, then smiled evilly and turned to him.

"How can Dumbledore get me if he is currently on the run from me?"

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"I mean, haven't you heard that Dumbledore is a secret keeper of the star, too. This means that he would still have some security about him, to make sure that I don't get him, hurt him." Voldemort just laughed at the thought of Dumbledore even coming for him. " And I know just the way to get him." Voldemort's cackles could only be heard in the lengths of the little house as he prepared to move on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day had gone by fast. Harry was so excited to see who the mystery person was that it was easier to ignore Andrea. At 5, they sat in the common room, waiting for the time to come. Andrea suddenly came over.

"I know what you are thinking, and I can't take hearing it anymore," Andrea bleated out. " I'm sorry that I lied to you. I was just trying to get a picture with the famous Harry Potter."

"How did you know I was famous?" Harry asked her.

"I can hear people's thoughts, you know," she reminded him, "I hear the 1st years talking of you all the time." Harry wasn't surprised.

"Oh," Harry said. He sort of looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I ever thought of you untrustworthy. It just came that way."

"It's OK. Can I still be your friend?"

"Sure." She then sat with them as they talked. They laughed at simple things and talked about school. The time passed and it became almost 6.

"Well, we have to go," Ron said to Andrea.

"Go where? Can I go?" she replied.

"I don't think so. We are going to see ateacher," Hermione convinced her.

"OK, then," Andrea said giving up.

"We'll talk to you later," Harry ended and they exited the common room. The hallways were pretty dark, so they stuck together. When they were almost there, Hermione screamed.

"Someone bumped into me," she stated. They looked back. Harry squinted, but could see nothing in the darkness. He called out, "Who's there?"

There was no answer so he said it again. Still no answer. "If you don't come out, I'm going to look for you myself," he said with no reply from the shadows. "_Lumos_!" he said and lit up the path behind them.

"Hey, your blinding me!" said the person behind them. Harry came closer to find that it was Andrea.

"I thought we said you couldn't come with us!" Harry said.

"I thought you said you were going to see a teacher," Andrea replied. Silence came among them after that remark.

"OK, you can come with us," Harry finally said. They passed empty room after empty room until they got to the one they wanted.

"OK, this is the room," Hermione stated. They opened the door to a dark musty room that had only been used twice this year. The chairs were all in their areas and all almost broken. Suddenly, the door closed. All of them gasp. Then, the lights came on and a person said, "BOO!" Only Andrea did a mild scream.

"Why aren't you guys scared? He could be..." Andrea started.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry said and run to hug him.

"Hello Harry," Lupin said and hugged him as he came over. "Hermione, Ron, and... who is this?"

"This is Andrea," Ron piped up, "She's an exchange student from America."

"How do you do Andrea?"

"Fine," Andrea said with a bewildered look on her face.

"This is Professor Lupin," Harry said to Andrea, "He used to teach here."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, "What are you doing here Professor Lupin? Have you come to teach again?"

"That would be great if you did," Ron said.

"I'm sorry," Lupin said, "But I'm not going to teach here."

"I guess this was just a one day memory of us before you leave again," Harry said.

"Actually that's wrong, too! I am going to be here at school. Just not teaching. Dumbledore talked to me and told me that he looked at me as a friend and, because I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, he appointed me his bodyguard."

"So you are going to help keep Dumbledore safe from You-Know-Who, Professor Lupin?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much that, and stop calling me Professor Lupin. Call me Remus. I'm not your teacher anymore, I'm your friend."

"Okay, Prof-, I mean, Remus." Hermione stated.

"Well you kids best be off. You should get to bed early," Remus stated. "Nice to meet you, Andrea and good-bye all of you."

"Good-bye," said Andrea in that same bewildered face.

"Good-bye," Harry said and thought, _this year won't be that bad after all._


	6. Of Keepers and Captives

Chapter 6 - Of Keepers and Captives

Harry was now seeing Remus everyday. They would say hi to each other and be on their way. Andrea didn't seem to like being around Remus, but Harry didn't notice. Another article came out on how a Ms. Claria Incruim was also captured. This again caused lots of gossip around the school.

One day, Andrea came up to Harry looking weird.

"Uh, Harry," Andrea said in the common room. She had been doing her Transfiguration homework and stopped. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"About what, Andrea?" Harry replied.

"Well, it's about Remus."

"What about Remus, Andrea? He's a nice person, right?"

"Yeah, he's nice and all. It's just when I hear his thoughts, they sound strange. They sound like low growls like a dog or something. Isn't that weird?"

"No."

"NO!!! Why?"

"Because that's what I would expect."

"Expect it! Why?"

"Well, there's something you don't know about Remus. Well…he's…um…a werewolf." At that he closed his eyes to the expression of her. At not hearing a scream he opened his eyes.

"Oh," Andrea said and went back to her work. Harry hadn't expected her to take it well, yet she did. _That means she didn't take it well_, Harry thought. Harry soon forgot about it and was back working, too.

The week was going to be tough to go through. They were going into the first practice for the O.W.L.s, which were almost as hard. The next day they were practicing with Professor Laterwood, the new DADA Teacher. He was teaching them the most important spells to know for the O.W.L.s and then testing them on it. One of the newest spells for them was the Hackels Spell, which made the victim be considerably cold and shiver a lot. Hermione and Andrea got it on the first try when they did it to their rat. Harry got it on the second try while Ron got it on the 7th.

"7 is a lucky number, right?" Ron said when he had finally got it. Everyone but Laterwood giggled.

"Mr. Weasley, this is not a Chuckle Hut. The O.W.L.s are not that far away and it isn't a laughing matter if you fail some of the tests." The giggles quickly stopped. They tried the other spells and did pretty good. The next few days were filled with lessons from McGonagall, Binns, and; worst of all, Snape.

The end of the week brang a new Hogsmeade weekend. Sirius had done an urgent note to Harry the day before to come, so he did. He came out early again with Ron and Hermione. Then, some figures were behind them.

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

"It's me," said Andrea, coming out.

"Andrea, you have to stop doing that," Harry told her.

"Not only me," Andrea said and pulled out Draco Malfoy from around the corner of the door.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"It's okay," Malfoy said. "I came because I care, too."

"That's sweet," Hermione said.

"Well, don't expect it often," Malfoy blurted out. "I'm just doing this because he is your godfather."

"Who is your godfather?" Andrea asked.

"Let's just say that Harry has a strange circle of friends," Ron said. Harry quickly told Andrea of Sirius. Andrea giggled when Harry was done.

"What's so funny," Harry asked her.

"Ron's right. You do have a strange circle of friends," Andrea said, "A werewolf, a half-giant, and criminal No. 1." All of them except Malfoy laughed.

"Wait a minute," Harry stated and they stopped. "A half-giant. How did you know that Hagrid was a half-giant?"

"What? You thought that Britain was the only place where half-giants live?"

"Uh…I guess." All of this just angered Malfoy.

"Could we just get this over with?" Malfoy stated. "I don't want to be seen with you by anyone."

"OK," Harry said and they went over to the Whomping Willow. He pulled the knot at the bottom of the tree and they went through the passageway and down the tunnel to an already waiting Sirius.

"Hello, everyone. We should…Harry, who is this?" Sirius asked and pointed at Andrea.

"It's Andrea. She's a transfer from America," Harry said.

"Well, we have no time for hellos. As all of you have guessed, I'm in grave danger. So, can all of you sit in a chair and listen." They all did what Sirius said and listened closely as Sirius continued.

"As you know, Voldemort is after me." Ron, Hermione and Andrea flinched at hearing his name. "He will stop at nothing to find me so I have made a decision. Since I know that Dumbledore is a keeper, too, I want to stay with him. What I want you to know is I don't want you to see me anymore."

"What!?!" Harry yelled. "Why can't I?"

"I don't want to risk Voldemort getting you, too."

"No! Fuck Voldemort! I care if you get taken. If he takes you, I _will_ go down with you."

"That's why. _That's_ what Voldemort will be expecting."

"I don't give a shit if Voldemort expects it or not! I care about you."

"Such a brave soul you are, Harry, but my decision is final. I just want the best for you."

"The _best_ for me! You think that just leaving me behind is _the best for me_."

"Harry! You know, you keep forgetting that your parents left me in charge of you! Me to keep you safe from my own judgement. It's not that easy to be on the run and care for you," Sirius yelled at him. There was a long pause after that. Harry was the first to have the courage to speak up.

"So, that's all you had to say to me?" Harry asked.

"No, I also wanted to say good-bye," Sirius said in a softer tone. Tears started to form into Harry's eyes. Everyone else had their heads down except Malfoy.

"No! You can't leave me! I have to see you. This doesn't make any sense! Ron, Hermione, you agree with me right?" Their heads were the lowest of the others.

"It would be best for your safety," Hermione said.

"I don't wanna lose my friend to You-Know-Who," Ron said.

"Andrea, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I haven't been here long, but I think Sirius is right," Andrea replied. Harry then turned to Malfoy.

"Don't look at me," Malfoy said, "I don't have any say in this."

Harry gaped at everyone. "I can't believe it," Harry said. In a sudden rush, Harry bolted down the tunnel.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, but Harry could only hear the whistling wind across his ears as he speeded down the dark, damp tunnel. He seemed to run faster than he flew on his Firebolt. At the end of the tunnel, he did not exit; he just stood there by the wall. _Why does Sirius have to go_, Harry kept thinking. His tears from before started to flow more frequently now, yet he tried to convince himself that he was not crying. He quickly wiped the fragile tears from his face as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Harry," Hermione said, being the first to catch up to him. "Wait up." Everyone but Sirius came up to him. Malfoy looked sort of happy to see Harry in torment trying to hide his half-smile.

"So I guess that you won't be seeing Sirius anymore, huh," Andrea said mildly

"I guess so," Harry finally replied. As they went through the passageway opening, they were surprised to see someone right in front of it.

"Snape!" said Ron. Snape had a smile on his face.

"I guess you were right, Malfoy," Snape snickered.

"Right? About what?" Harry asked.

"About finding you here, Potter," Snape said, "Good work, Malfoy."

Harry turned to Malfoy and said, "You liar. And I started to believe you."

"No, you've got it all wrong," Malfoy said, "I didn't rat on you, Potter."

"Oh, come now, Malfoy. You don't have to stick up for Potter," Snape said with a cackle, as his smile grew larger. "30 points from Gryffindor for each of you!"

"But…but…but," was all Malfoy could say as Snape dragged him into the school.

When they got to the common room, no one talked for a while. They were al overwhelmed with the problems that have come forth.

"Damn! What's with all of this," Harry finally said, "Why are all of these problems coming at us now?"

"I know," said Hermione, "I haven't answered one problem in McGonagall's class and my knowledge seems to be seeping out." Everyone looked at her funny and the silence came back. Ron next started to talk.

"I know one thing," Ron said, "We never should have trusted Malfoy."

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"Wanna just have a walk around the school?" Andrea asked them.

"I guess," Harry said, "We have nothing else to do." So they all got up and exited the common room. They went from staircase to staircase, going up and down passages, even finding a fake wall.

"When they got up to the 3rd floor for the fourth time, they stopped to rest.

"I'm still bored," Hermione said. Then they heard voices from a room beside them.

"We have got to do this next weekend. Master is getting impatient," said one voice.

"I don't know. Do you think anyone will be expecting it," said another voice.

"There is no way anyone could expect it."

"True. And Master will lose his temper if we take much longer. You know how mad Master gets when he wants something."

"Yeah. Especially since it will give Master power over the whole wizarding world." _They couldn't be talking about Voldemort_, Harry thought. "He will be happy when we bring Dumbledore in." All of them knew what they were planning now, to capture Dumbledore for Voldemort. _Death Eaters_, Harry thought.

"Well we best be off. Next Saturday is the day we will be prized for our doings." Harry and the others gasp as they backed away from the door.

"Wait a minute. Let me get out my broom from my to make it look like we came from outside." At that, the four of them quietly ran down the hallways to get back to the common room.

"When they got back to the common room, out of breath and with scared looks on their faces, they sat by themselves near the edge of the room.

"Do you know what this means?" Ron said finally.

"Sirius is going to stay with Dumbledore," Hermione said, " And those Death Eaters are going for Dumbledore."

Sirius and Dumbledore will be captured," Harry said, getting even more scared, " I knew the idea of Sirius not seeing me was a bad idea!" After a minute, Harry said, "Come on." No one asked questions as they again left the common room. They went to an empty classroom and closed the door behind them.

"We have to save them," Harry said when the door was completely closed.

"What? Are you insane?" Hermione said, "We're only 15, how are we going to save them?"

"I don't know, but we have to."

"I'm with you, Harry," Ron said.

"I am, too," Andrea said, "Sirius seems really important to you."

"Thanks," Harry said and turned to Hermione.

"Well…uh…um," was all Hermione could say until she said, "Well…OK. I'm in." Then the door opened.

"What about me?" said a sulking Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Ron asked.

"I come in peace, Weasley."

"I didn't tell Snape!" Malfoy said, " He just saw us go! He also didn't want me to be a friend of yours!" The room went quiet for a few seconds.

"Friend? You were my friend?" Harry asked.

"Well…um…I guess. But don't tell a word of this to anyone."

"OK. We're all sorry," Harry admitted. "How did you find us here?"

"I wanted to tell you about Snape making it up, so I pulled out this." Malfoy pulled out something that looked like a snow globe. It had nothing inside of it but glitter. " It's a finder. Just turn it over, say what want to find, and turn it right side up. When the glitter fades down, whatever you want to find appears and it will show you where it's at. This is where it pointed.

"So, we have just found out…"

"I'm in. I heard it all from outside the door."

"Great," Andrea said, "I just hope we can save them."

We've got to, Andrea," Harry said, "We've got to."


	7. The Comercian Portal

Chapter 7 – The Comercian Portal

After the confirmation of the save, all of them pre pared accordingly. One problem they had was keeping up in their schoolwork. It seemed to be getting harder and they were being left behind. Professor McGonagall almost called Madam Pomfrey when neither Hermione nor Andrea answered a single question in their next Transfiguration lesson; Neville answered them all. Harry and Ron also were in active in classes.

"Now, let's see," said Snape at the next Potions lesson, "How many times do you grind a litilce leaf before placing it in the Condinal potion, Potter?" Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what a litilce leaf was, acted like he was thinking. Then he heard a faint "6" from behind him. He thought it was Hermione so he looked behind him. She was no where behind him at all. Then he heard the faint "6" again. _Could it be, _Harry thought. He saw behind him Draco Malfoy. When Draco saw him, he winked and turned away.

Harry turned around and said questionably, "Six." Snape's smile faded and he said, "Correct, but 10 house points from Gryffindor for cheating. I know I heard someone whisper."

As the days went on, getting ready got more and more important. Harry and Ron had been packing a pack with things they thought they would need.

"Hmm…let me check," Harry said as they packed on Wednesday night. "Invisibility cloak…check. Marauders map…check. Lie-Detector Quill…"

"Lie-Detector Quill??" Ron asked. He was still suspicious about it. It seemed to be as good as the Pocket Sneakoscope he gave him. "Why would you bring that?"

"I don't know. It just feels like I might need it. Here it is," Harry said as he picked it up out of his trunk and put in the pack. At the peak of the night, they finally finished. As they put the stuff away, the door to their dormitory opened.

"Potter, Weasley," said Professor McGonagall sleepily, "What are you doing at this late hour?"

"Oh just some…extra curricular work for some house points," Ron thought up.

"Well, you should stop it now. It is awfully late, so off to bed you go. Go on, now," McGonagall said and no sooner was it said than done.

Saturday was getting ever closer and everyone had reported that they were ready. All they had to do now was wait, wait for the time to come that they make their move. On Friday, they met in an empty room to plan out the strategy.

"OK, everyone," Harry said to them all, "Tomorrow night is the night we make our move. All we know so far about what we are doing is that we are facing some Death Eaters and trying to save Dumbledore and Sirius." Andrea raised her hand as if in a class.

"Andrea, this isn't a class. You don't have to raise your hand to be acknowledged," Harry said casually.

"Oh, sorry," she said and started, "I'm starting to get scared. I mean, we are trying, and I emphasize _trying_, to go up against people who have been accepted to this project by You-Know-Who. Who knows if we could ever rise up to their powers. We don't know what they are capable of."

"I agree," said Hermione, "Those are Death Eaters. They could be trained far, far beyond our capabilities. They could take us all out in one blow."

"But that's not the point," Harry said, "The point is if we don't even try to stop them, You-Know-Who could take over anything and everything he wants. That forbidden gem could make sure that no one in the world would be safe. It could also make sure that everyone and everything that disagrees with him…dies." That comment made a further blow into their minds. Could You-Know-Who kill with a snap of his fingers? Could he be the overlord of everything?

"I'm with you all the way, Harry," Ron said to break the silence. Ron's tone of voice sounded like the comment hit him harder than the others. Andrea still didn't seem convinced, but she still was terrified by the thought of everything gone.

"I still am doubtful. I really believe in what you are saying and all, it just that I don't see how we could beat the Death Eaters. It just…" Andrea said but didn't finish. She had her mouth open for a while thinking of something that would help her. After a minute she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Andrea, do you know who the first You-Know-Who would kill if he got to power?" Harry asked.

"No, who?"

"Me."

"What! You are the first on his list!"

"He has been ever since Harry didn't die the first time he did the _Avada Kedavra_ spell on Harry and something happened," Malfoy piped up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Harry was the only person that ever lived after being hit by the killing curse. That's why You-Know-Who wants to kill him so much." Andrea was speechless after that. She looked at Harry for approval of the story, in which he gave her a slight nod without looking at her. She looked disgusted at herself. There she was saying it wasn't a good idea to go and fight the Death Eaters; yet if they didn't fight them at all, Harry would be dead, killed by You-Know-Who. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Are you okay, Andrea," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I'm in for tomorrow, definitely."

"Great," said Harry and they started planning the course for tomorrow night.

The next day was very hectic. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Andrea re-reviewed the course for the night just to make sure that they knew what they were to do at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. The day passed fast and the tension was growing as it neared the time to go. The patience of them all was quite overwhelming. At noon, Harry and Ron went to the bathroom.

"The plan you came up with does sound possible…" Ron said.

"But…" Harry said.

"…but I am still worried about if we can do this," Ron continued.

"You don't have to be, I hope," Harry said.

"You hope?"

"Yeah. I hope. You guys aren't all wrong. Something may come up."

"At least you can see our side. That's a good sign."

"We'll need to have a lot more good signs than that for what we want to do."

The rest of the day was filled with work, work and a pop quiz from Snape that Harry knew he failed. The time had finally come at 7:30. The darkness of the hallways seemed to engulf them. They were first to go to the empty room to meet up with Malfoy and review. When they got there, Malfoy had been standing outside of the door with his ear to it.

Harry came over and tried to say "What are you doing?" but Malfoy clamped his hand on his mouth first. Malfoy them put one finger to his mouth and ushered the others to come over to listen.

"Hey, Marcus," said the same first voice from before. "Did you just hear something?"

"No," said Marcus, the obvious second voice from before. "Your mind must be playing tricks on you, Luke. Especially because we are finally going to get this done. I must say that I'm excited, too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, there is no time like the present. Our Lord is waiting, you know."

"Yes, I do believe it is time." At that, they went out of the door. Luke stopped for a second to look behind him. He saw nothing down the hallway except for the glimmering statue of Rosalyn a few feet down it.

"Come on, Luke. We don't have all night," Marcus called and Luke turned back around and ran up to an annoyed Marcus. Once they were all around the corner, a large exhale was done by the courageous five. They then stepped from behind the statue.

"Thanks, Rosie," Ron said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Anytime, Ron," said the blushing statue. "I'm always happy to help someone who enjoys polishing me."

"All right," said Harry, "It's now or never." The fearful rest of them nodded their heads and stealthily followed Harry as they followed the two Death Eaters. The many hallways that they used went winding up and down until Marcus and Luke were around a corner away from Dumbledore's office. Luke pulled out his wand and said some garbled up words. He then pointed his wand at the already suspecting Remus as a wolf. Once Remus saw the person he ran toward him. Suddenly, a dark purple light flew out of Luke's wand and hit Remus. Remus then just stopped. He growled at Luke and Marcus, but could not move as they passed.

They then went up to the statue of the gargoyle. Marcus put his hand on it and also said some garbled up words. The door then opened. They went inside with smiles on their faces. Harry and the gang then went up to the open passageway.

"Here we go," Harry whispered and waved at Remus on the way in. Remus tried to move to stop them, but couldn't. They crept down the large, damp stairway until they got almost to the end. All of them pulled out their wands and listened. Luke and Marcus just stood there.

"Wake up, Dumbledore," said Marcus. Dumbledore and Sirius as a dog awoke from their slumber. Dumbledore looked relevantly cranky.

"Where did you come from? How did you get in here? Why are you here? I need answers right now, young man," Dumbledore shouted.

"There is no time for that now, old man," Luke said. Dumbledore tried to pull out his wand, but Luke had been quicker to it before Dumbledore had awakened.

"Lord Voldemort would like you to come join him and his circle of friends," Marcus said. With a quick hand movement, Marcus threw something that looked like a pill.

"No. No! You can't do this," Dumbledore said. Before he could do a thing, the tiny capsule opened. Out of it came what looked like a large abyss of color. Harry had never seen anything like it in his life. Suddenly, things started to be pulled into it.

"Yes. The Comercian Portal," Luke said. "We said that our Lord needed you and we won't take no for an answer." His smile then turned to a frown. He pointed his wand at Dumbledore, who was cowering away. He was then hit in the back of the head. Marcus looked behind Luke to see Sirius in his human form. Marcus said a spell and Sirius was forced to the floor.

"Looks like we have both of our Lord's needs. He will reward us handsomely," Luke said after getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Now!" yelled Harry. All of them ran from around the corner. Luke and Marcus turned around to see them standing there.

"Harry Potter! How did you get here?" Luke said. "I knew I heard something."

They all started saying all sorts of spells and curses. When they happened to stop, Luke and Marcus were laughing. The spells had done nothing to them. Its seemed like the spells had deflected off of them and into the portal.

"That's it," said Malfoy. He went into Harry's pack and got out his Invisibility Cloak.

"How did you know that was there," Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later," Malfoy said and put it on. Harry then heard Luke and Marcus getting punched. They both were trying to find him for a few minutes. Marcus finally hit Malfoy and he knocked him down and from under the cloak. Both Luke and Marcus picked him up and threw him in the Comercian Portal.

"No…" called out Harry as he saw Malfoy fly away until he was gone from sight.

"Now for all of you," Luke said and then said a mumbled spell into the portal. The portal then lit up and started pulling things in full force. Dumbledore was starting to get sucked in. He tried to call for his wand yet he couldn't. Sirius was getting pulled in his immobile state.

They then heard a loud growl from the door. In came Remus. The spell had obviously worn off. He tried to pull back Sirius from the portal, but was hit from behind by Marcus. Remus's unconscious wolf-form fell into the portal followed by Sirius, who could not move a muscle. Harry and the gang were holding on to the walls for their life. The force of the portal was getting stronger and stronger.

"Ahhh…" screamed Hermione. Her hand slipped from the wall and she was being sucked in. She was almost there when Harry's hard grip held her from the portal. _If I could just hold on,_ Harry thought. His hands were just on the edge. Suddenly, Ron and Andrea almost went screaming off into the colorful abyss. They hung on to Harry's pack, which was also coming off. Harry was all that held them from the portal.

Dumbledore was getting ever closer to the portal. He had tried to run from it but the force had gotten too hard. The force, which had sucked almost everything in Dumbledore's office, was even now getting stronger. Dumbledore's grip then slid and he went falling into the portal, too. Luke then came up to the struggling Harry, whose strength was fading fast.

"Pitiful little scoundrel," Luke said. He then pushed off Harry's hand from the wall. They all screamed as the colorful portal sucked them in.

Harry could see Luke and Marcus laughing at him, at how foolish he had been to try to save his friends. Their faces faded more and more as they fell down the portal.

Then everything went black.


	8. The Ceremony

Chapter 8 – The Ceremony

__

Harry could hear an evil laugh coming from a room away.

"You have brought me Harry Potter and Sirius Black with Albus," said the voice. It could only be one person, Voldemort. "You shall be rewarded for your doings, rewarded very well. Now, be gone from my sight."

"Yes, my Lord," said the vaguely familiar voice of Marcus. Harry then heard footsteps from the room he heard the voices in. Snickers could be heard from right beside him.

"Foolish knave," said a voice that sounded like Luke. He then heard laughs go from beside him to down the hallway. 

*What's happening? Have I died? * Harry then got a grey-looking image in front of him. He saw bars, a long hallway, and his friends scattered around him in the cell.

*This is all just a dream. I'm dreaming, aren't I? Any minute now I will wake up and see everyone standing over me in my bed. *

"Harry," said Hermione standing over him. "Harry, wake up." Harry just tried to wake up as hard as he could, but he couldn't. "Harry, wake up." Hermione looked like she had been through a washing machine. Her messy hair was tangled and her shirt and pants were full of splotches, hardly the Hermione Harry knew.

*Maybe…no. No, I will not believe it. She does not look that way because she went through a portal. * Harry tried to think of a reason why she looked that way other than the portal, but he couldn't. Harry then was being shaked vigorously.

"Harry, WAKE UP," Hermione said. Harry could now see everything in full color. He was in what looked like a large cell, and he was not alone. As he had seen in his hazy-dream form, his friends lined the edges and middle of the cell. Ron looked like he was comforting Andrea, Hermione hovered over him, and Malfoy was in the farthest corner.

Harry forced himself to get up and stared into the eyes of Hermione. She just stood there, ready to sob all over him, but couldn't bear to. Harry then turned from Hermione and went over to Ron and Andrea. Ron was starting to cry as Andrea did, but he wouldn't want to cry at the foot of Voldemort. Not now, not ever. Andrea looked up and tried to clear away all traces that she cried. Her sniffles were driving Harry closer. He patted her on her shoulder, which she inaudibly thanked. Ron looked up to Harry, who returned the stare. Ron smiled, then turned back to Andrea.

Harry then looked toward Malfoy. Malfoy still sat face-first into the far corner. Harry inched closer to see him biting at one of his fingers. He seemed to be in awe of what happened. He looked on the verge of tears, yet he was not going to. It looked as if he had never cried before, unless provoked to. Half of him was missing, so Harry thought that some of the Invisibility Cloak must be on him. Malfoy's face looked like a zombie, with his face so without emotion.

__

I can't believe what I have done, Harry thought.

"I can't believe it, either," said a cold voice from outside the cell. Everyone turned to see Voldemort standing outside of the cell. He had a small smirk across his face.

"You can read my thoughts," Harry asked.

"Who knows what I will be able to do when the gem is in my grasp." He said some mumbled spell and the cell opened. Hermione tried to go out since she was the closest, but was zapped back a few feet and was caught by Ron. "You thought it would be that easy to surpass me." Voldemort gave a short cackle.

__

At least she tried, Harry thought.

__

Well, the try was for nothing, as your life is and your parents' lives were, Harry heard Voldemort say in his head.

"Take that back!" Harry shouted. All of his friends turned to see Harry's outburst. Voldemort's smile curved a bit as he took a step closer.

"There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_, that you can do to me. So, I would save your feeble efforts," Voldemort said. Harry's rage was starting to build, but he stopped. Voldemort was right, there was nothing Harry could do. But he couldn't just stand there and watch Voldemort do everything he wanted.

"Now on to business," Voldemort continued, "I know that I will kill you all, yet I want you to see me return to power. It would be most amusing to see the looks on your faces. Of course, I will dispose of you after, but I still think that the amazement on your faces would be the best way to make sure your minds aren't on me."

He then pulled out and little ball of clear light from his pocket and dropped it. The light grew brighter and brighter until the whole room was nothing but clear light. Harry could feel the sensation of the Floo powder, how it pulled him in. When the light disappeared, Harry and his friends were bound to the wall by nothing, yet they could not move from their positions. Harry could now hear voices like his friends with more vigor.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. Harry then saw Sirius at a round table with Dumbledore and 3 other people. They obviously were the 3 other keepers for the Permandebien Star.

"Harry! What have they done to you? Are you okay? If they laid a single finger on you, I'll kill their fucking asses myself!" Sirius said.

"I'm OK, for the moment."

"Why did you come after myself and Albus?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sirius noticed that Harry really cared about him.

"But how did you know to come?" Over to the side of the table came a slap. It went to the back of the head of Marcus, one of the Death Eaters that put them in their present position.

"I told you I thought I heard someone behind us," Luke said.

"I am disappointed with you two," Voldemort said, "But I will forgive you because you have also given me Sirius Black with Albus Dumbledore and, especially, Harry Potter. I will finally dispose of the one that has evaded me for so long."

"We are thankful for your forgiveness, our Lord," Marcus and Luke said. They then backed away from Voldemort bowing at every step.

"Now that we have our audience ready, let us start the ceremony!" Voldemort called out. He then sent out something that looked like a long red ribbon out of his hand. It swirled around the round table and the people sitting at it. It went around it about 5 times and then disappeared. All the people at the table then looked as if in a trance.

Harry then looked behind him to find his pack gone. _Where did my pack go?_ Harry thought.

__

Looking for this, Voldemort said in his head. Harry looked up at him across the room holding up his pack and throwing it behind him. Harry's mouth fell open. He then heard a clanging of chains nearby. He looked around and saw Remus in his wolf form chained do the ground.

"Let the Permandebien Star Ceremony begin," Voldemort said casually.

"Yes, Voldemort," Dumbledore said with no aggression against him. "Saka Dodriano Heypasamio Canidana Jentablo."

All of the sudden, there was a swirling wind. Harry almost couldn't keep his eyes open because the current of the wind was so strong. The wind then seemed to shorten. The wind drew closer and closer into the table, yet it didn't effect the people there. It closed into a small tornado in the middle of the table.

"Let ours spirits open the Permandebien Portal," Sirius said.

Harry then saw something that made his mouth drop open. He saw what looked like ghost rise from each of the people at the table and gather around the little tornado. The ghost played ring-around-the-rosy and chanted the same spell over and over at the tornado. Instead of falling all down when the game of ring-around-the-rosy ended they swirled into the tornado. Harry had never seen anything like it in his life. The tornado then turned into a clear box.

"Let the Permandebien Star be seen," said Thomas.

Then, the box was filled with a greenish-blue color that swirled and bounced around in it. After a few minutes, the color calmed down and formed a shape, which must have been the shape of the gem because Voldemort smiled widely at the form of it. Harry looked over at his friends, who were just as amazed as he was. He then looked back at the ceremony with awe. He also noticed that Voldemort was inching forward.

"Let the Permandebien Portal open," said Claria.

Harry now knew that he only had minutes 'til he, his friends, and the other 3 keepers would be dead and Voldemort, with more power than he could imagine. Harry shook but could not move. He then saw something fall out of his pocket. It was the Finder Malfoy had given him to help out. It was turning over so he whispered, "Find something that will free me and my friends." It turned over and the glitter shimmered down. Meanwhile, the Permandebien Portal had finished opening.

"Let the Permandebien Star rise from the Permandebien Portal," said Ricita.

The Permandebien Star started to rise from the clear box and Voldemort inched closer and closer to the table. Harry looked at the Finder to see it say "Touch Me". Harry couldn't understand what that meant, but he had no time to ask questions. The Permandebien Star was almost all the way out of the box and Voldemort wasn't watching him because of the Permandebien Star's closeness to him. He used his foot and touched the Finder. All of the sudden, he was not bound to the wall anymore. He turned to his friends and saw them all looking for how they got unbound. Even Remus's chains unlocked.

"This Finder is really useful," Harry whispered to Malfoy, who smiled at Harry when he heard it.

The Permandebien Star was now all the way out of it's box. Voldemort stared at it in awe. He and all of the Death Eaters in the large room could not take their eyes off of it.

"In all of my years, this is the happiest day of my life," Voldemort said. Voldemort reached for the gem. Just as he was about to grasp it's glowing color, he heard a call from Harry.

"Stop!" Harry said.

"I should just get you over with right now," Voldemort said. He turned, expecting Harry to be still bound to the ground. What he saw made him more surprised than the Permandebien Star itself. His mouth dropped to see Harry and his friends standing where they had been bound, Remus growling, and Harry with his pack over his shoulder and wand in hand.

"I just made that a little harder for you to do," Harry said.


	9. The Escape

Chapter 9

The Escape

Voldemort looked at them, dumbfounded yet still with a cruel stare. There had been no way of them to be able to break their bonds, yet they stood before him, all with their wands ready. It sickened him that such an elaborately thought out plan could be foiled. But now he had nothing to worry about. Nothing but Potter.

Harry stood at the ready awaiting Voldemort to move. For once he was glad that Malfoy was with him. But that didn't matter up to the power of Voldemort. Voldemort then smirked. Why was he smiling? He clearly was out-numbered. Yet he found some pride in himself to smirk.

"Very funny, Mr. Potter," Voldemort said, walking towards him. "A very perceptible move indeed. I have no idea of how you have somehow broken out of my binds, but very clever. And it makes no difference." Harry looked at him quizzically. _What is he talking about_, Harry wondered. He gave a laugh. "Do you think you get out of here alive?"

Harry actually hadn't thought about it. All he had wanted to do was to get from his binds, he hadn't planned after that. Andrea seemed to look grim after hearing Harry's thoughts about that. Harry glared at Voldemort. For some reason, it seemed Voldemort was starting to intimidate him. But Harry didn't want that to get to him.

"I know a way out of here," Harry said out of nowhere. Voldemort's smirk faded a bit, as if Harry's tone of voice sounded like it had some truth to it. Harry hadn't known why he had said it. It just occurred to him somehow that he knew a way out of here. He had no idea where he was or how the portal had gotten him there, but he had just blurted out that he knew a way out.

Draco didn't seem to believe Harry at all. Harry didn't always have to have the glory of being the heroic one. Standing behind Andrea, he felt as though he was just another follower of Harry, just one of the people that said "Oh, thank you for saving me, I couldn't have done that myself." Maybe it was that that urged him but out of nowhere Draco started running away from the group.

"Stop him!" Voldemort ordered. The Death Eaters quickly followed Draco in his rampage. While this happened Harry noticed a hallway to the right of them. That was their ticket out of there.

"Come on," Harry said and started running for the hallway. Hermione, Ron and Andrea followed him running up to the hallway, running as fast as they could. Voldemort turned around noticing them in horror.

"Get them! They are trying to get away!" Voldemort shouted. The Death Eaters seemed to stop chasing Draco, turned and went for the group. "No, no! Some of you try to the other one, you fools." The confused group split up, 6 of them going for the group, 2 of them going for Draco.

As Harry neared the hallway, he checked the others behind him. He would have to thank Draco for that one. But the Death Eaters were closing in, so he had no time to think.

"Try to hold them off, I'm gonna try to get Draco," Harry said. They nodded and backed into the hallway. Harry ran off to the right just as the Death Eaters seemed to come upon them. One of the them noticed this and ran after him. Harry seemed to run straight into Draco, which also surprised Draco. Voldemort came running for Harry, in hopes of catching him finally.

The Death Eaters came up jolting behind them both. They both seemed out of ideas except to jump. Draco jumped first out of the way, Harry coming behind him, almost getting hit by the person behind him. Harry looked up at the rampaging Voldemort, stopping on the spot. He turned left ran, then spun around and ran as fast as he could. His fast movements may have only taken a few seconds but Voldemort followed them all.

Voldemort aimed his wand and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" Harry turned and saw the light coming towards him. He had nothing to do. Suddenly, Draco jumped in front of him. It was the most uncanny thing to happen, but Draco had saved Harry's life. Draco went flying onto the ground. "No!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand yet again.

Harry aimed his wand at the end of Voldemort's robes and shouted, "_Belluricus Flamorus!_" Suddenly, blue flames emitted from his wand landing on the end of Voldemort's robes. It was only fit as a diversion though, because Voldemort recited the counter-spell easily. Harry rushed over to Draco and picked him up. Draco seemed pretty heavy so Harry performed the feather-light spell on him, making him easier to carry.

"Don't let them get away!" Voldemort shouted. Harry went over, placed Draco down, and pointed his wand at the Death Eaters in front of the group.

"_Freilos!_" Harry shouted. The group immediately started turning to ice. Harry took Draco up and joined his friends. They all ran down the hallway, passing the cell they had been in. After running past three doors, they went into the fourth one. It happened to be a small room. Andrea closed the door behind her, leaving Remus outside to get the approaching Death Eaters.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I didn't pull you into coming," Ron commented.

"I never said you did, I only wanted to help," Hermione contradicted.

"Well, you're not helping by asking questions with no answers," Ron said. Hermione glared.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Andrea said, getting between them.

"Stay out of this!" Ron and Hermione said together. Harry set Draco down. And got between all of them.

"This isn't helping, fighting like this," Harry said. He stared at all of them. Suddenly, he noticed something in Ron's pocket. It was a little bag marked "Floo Powder." "Ron! That, in your pocket!" Ron looked down, saw it and smiled.

"My Floo powder," Ron said.

"How do you all of the sudden have Floo Powder?" Andrea asked inquizically.

"Oh, I've always had this all night." They all looked at him weirdly. "I've been through many things over the years that I've wanted to get out of. I thought of being prepared now." Hermione rolled her eyes. Andrea smiled at him, then bit her lip. Harry didn't do anything at all.

"Okay then," Harry stated. He looked around and found a fireplace near the end of the room. "We can start a fire over there." Hermione shot out a flaming ball into the fireplace, which cause it to create a roaring fire. Ron sprinkled some Floo powder into the fire and it immediately turned blue. Harry gave a sigh and beckoned Ron to go first.

"No, I want to go right before you. Andrea can go first," Ron said. Andrea agreed and approached the flame. She said "Hogwarts" and stepped into the flame, disappearing a second later. Hermione went next. She sighed before she stepped into the flame and disappeared. Then left Ron, Harry, and the still stunned Draco. Ron decided that he should carry Draco with him, though he wished Harry would disagree and take him. In a flash Ron and Draco vanished in the flame.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst down. Voldemort was at the lead of the crew, a smile across his face. "You may have been able to save your friends, but you shall die Harry Potter!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The green light proceeded to Harry, who had now run out of ideas. Then, out of nowhere, the wall rumbled and broke through, knocking Harry down under the rubble. Voldemort's eyes widened as the debris made dust fly through the room. By the time the dust cleared, all Voldemort could see was rubble across the room.

"Search the room," Voldemort said, "I want to find Harry Potter, and I want to find him NOW!"

*****

When Harry awakened a few minutes later, he was in the air. He didn't know how he was in the air, but he was. He felt the feathers of what he was flying on and only one name came to mind.

"Buckbeak!" Harry said, and the hippogriff squawked. "You must have come to save Sirius and me." The bird nodded in agreement. "Well we need to save a lot of people. And I think I know how to do it. Let's fly around to the backside of the building." And as Buckbeak flew around the building, Harry's confidence seemed to greaten. Buckbeak had saved his life and he now owed 2 people, well, things for saving his life.

As they rounded the corner, they found the other end of the place. Harry could see it's round shape as it had looked from the inside. Harry pointed at the far wall and held on getting ready for the collision. Buckbeak quickly dive-bombed at the wall breaking into the interior. He quickly saw that the 5 people were still in the circle. The Death Eaters in the room quickly turned, their wands at the ready.

Harry quickly got off Buckbeak and ran towards the circle. Why hadn't they been released from the trance. Harry then noticed that Voldemort hadn't removed the Permandebien Star from it's floating stance. As the dust cleared, the Death Eaters ran towards Harry. Harry quickly took the Permandebien Star into his hands. Suddenly a wind went through the room, blowing across everything. After a moment the wind died down, and all of the people at the table seemed to be released from their trances.

"What happened?" said Ms. Ricita Fladmore, as if waking from a dream.

"Where am I?" said Mr. Thomas Goddfrey. He shook his head, as if having a headache.

"What's happened? Is Harry all right??" Sirius asked looking around. When he saw Harry standing with the Permandebien Star in his hands he could have cried. Suddenly, a flock of Death Eaters entered the room surrounding the table. And at the near front of them, Voldemort stood.

"The Permandebien Star," Voldemort chuckled, "And in the hands of a boy yet again." Harry glared at him. "You have no use of that gem, boy. So, just give it to me."

"Never!" Harry shouted at him. Voldemort grinned at him.

"A good one til the end, eh? Just what I expected" Harry and Voldemort exchanged glares. Harry pointed his wand just as Voldemort did the same. "I'm sorry to see you die in such a fashion, but you've left me no choice."

"You stay away from him, you son of a bitch!" Sirius spat. Voldemort did not even release his glare from Harry.

"I wouldn't talk, Mr. Black. Your position is much worse than his," Voldemort said.

"My starsMr. Potter, is it really" Ms. Claria Incruim started, but was interrupted.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. I have been alive for 15 years, if you haven't noticed, so I don't mean to be rude when I say I'm not a boy in a cage that you gawk at," Harry stated clearly, not releasing his stare. Ms. Incruim immediately shut her mouth.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore from across the table. "You know what to do." Dumbledore said it as if Harry had done this before. Harry had no idea what he was doing. After his experience in the Comercian Portal, he just made up things as they went along. And so far, they seemed to be working.

"_Incaresis Detanion!_" Harry shouted. Voldemort stood back a step, trying to get away from the spell. A dense smoke emitted from his wand, covering the room. Harry immediately, went to the floor and started crawling around.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted and the green light went into the smoke. He immediately heard a Death Eater fall dead at the edge of the room. _I'll find you yet, Mr. Potter_, Voldemort said in Harry's mind. Harry quickly thought fast and unlocked someone's binds at the table. Voldemort heard this and quickly shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" in the direction he heard it. Harry pulled the person in his hands to the ground, just as the green light passed them. Voldemort heard another Death Eater hit the ground. "_Damn_ it, Potter." In a sudden movement, Harry slipped the Permandebien Star into someone's hands.

Suddenly, a brisk wind entered the room from the hole in the wall. Harry hadn't expected this. As the wind went through the room, the smoke cleared a bit. Harry's glasses seemed to be a bit fogged from the sudden change. Harry took off his glasses promptly and tried to clear them off. Voldemort suddenly saw Harry sitting there a few feet ahead of him on the ground, wiping his glasses off. Voldemort smiled and stepped over to him.

Harry could only see a hazy blur coming over to him. Suddenly the blur took his glasses from him. He had no way of seeing where he was now. He now felt alone in a room full of people. Voldemort pointed his wand in an easy fashion.

"Stop!" came a voice from beside the boy. Voldemort turned to it and smirked.

"Rici, you had your chance," Voldemort said. "I suggest you back away now."

"No! I can't let you do this!" Ricita said, walking over to him. Voldemort's smirk went to a frown.

"Ricita. Move out of my way" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at her.

"Don't do it! Please don't!" Ricita said, starting to back away.

"NOW!"

"I should have never liked you!" Voldemort glared at her.

"Goodbye, Ricita." Voldemort poised his wand at her. Suddenly, Voldemort fell onto his back. "What is this?" At his feet was Harry, who had pushed him down while he was distracted. "Now I have you! _Avada Kedavra!_" A burst of green light emitted from Voldemort's wand. All Harry could see was a green blur heading towards him. It only meant one thing to him. And he couldn't see a thing, so he would positively get hit this time.

His life seemed to flash before his eyes in those few seconds before it hit him. He saw Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Fluffy, the basilisk, Ginny, Fred and George, Cedric Diggory, and most of all, he saw himself at age 11. He saw himself getting the letter. He saw himself seeing Hogwarts for the first time. It was amazing the images his mind had kept. Then he returned to the current image of the blurred green light. He bowed his head in angst.

The light finally hit him. Harry could feel a lightness in his body. It felt as if his body was being lifted into the air for a moment. But then he could feel nothing. He could hear faint yelling and could seeing light flying around him, but nothing came into focus. After a moment, everything went black and quiet.


	10. The End?

Chapter 10

The End?

As Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, he looked around. He saw at the edge of his bed "Get Well Soon" cards of all kinds and even "Get Well" Flowers. There were also candies of all kinds. He then gasped. Everything was all coming back to him. The night in Voldemort's lair, the Permandebien Star, even getting hit with the killing curse. _The killing curse?!?!_

How could he be alive if he had been hit with the killing curse? It seemed impossible. Of course, for the past 5 years, the impossible seemed to be getting more possible everyday. He also knew that a year ago the spell of his mother's love had been revoked because of something Voldemort had done. Voldemort could now touch him, even kick him, with no penalty.

Out of nowhere, Madam Pomfrey came into the room. She looked over at Harry and let out a loud shriek, dropping the tray with all its contents onto the floor. Harry looked at her in surprise, holding his ears.

"Oh, Mr. Potter! I thought we'd lost you for good! I'll have to go get the headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey said very fast and rushed out the hospital wing door. Harry hadn't known what had just happened. He sat there for a moment trying to figure everything out until someone came into the room.

"My Lord!" Dumbledore said as he came in. His eyes were wide behind his half-moon spectacles. He took off his spectacles in shock and squinted at the figure in front of him. "It's true" He put back on his spectacles in awe and went over to the hospital bed that Harry lay in.

"What's true?" Harry asked. "It's true that I'm alive?" Dumbledore nodded. Harry seemed to feel that he had been out for a week from how Dumbledore looked at him. "How long have I been out?"

"Five days," Dumbledore said, "and about 9-10 hours more, to be exact. We almost thought we had lost you, but I had faith in you. I knew you had the strength to hold on."

"But how exactly am I alive? I was hit with the killing curse. I should be dead right now." Harry looked thoroughly confused, so Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not exactly sure how you are alive, but I think I know why," Dumbledore stated, "You see, when Voldemort hit you with the killing curse, it didn't hit just anywhere. No, my boy, it hit you exactly on your scar." He pointed at his scar as he said this. "I suspect that since it hit you there before and you didn't die, it must have had the same reaction."

"But I didn't have this scar when I was a baby, or did I because"

"Some questions cannot have answers, Harry. Those are the questions that we want to know most, yet most times they are not as important as they are made out to be." Harry nodded and turned down to his bedsheets.

"What about the Permandebien Star?"

"The Permandebien Star has been replaced in the Permandebien Portal and is now locked away in the times of old, a kind of wormhole that goes on forever. It will be kept there for eternity. We have placed it so no one can move or bring it out." Harry still didn't seem to have gotten everything. He only had one more question to ask.

"What actually happened after I was hit with the curse?" Dumbledore got off of the bed and turned to the end of the bed.

"Well, Voldemort had been on the ground and Ricita had been pleading him to leave you alone. Of course, I had already gotten myself from my binds." Harry looked at him surprised. "I had to focus my mind. If I had focused my mind in my office, I would have not been captured and none of this would have happened." Harry looked even more surprised at him. "Yet I think I would have been able to focus my mind if I had not known that five children were out of bed and in my office." Harry stopped looking at him and looked down back at his sheets. "But I do not blame you, Mr. Potter. I might have done the same thing at your age.

"The fact is, after you were hit, I immediately focused my mind on getting my wand, which came to me. It was then a long battle with Voldemort himself. It wasn't long before Voldemort started to weaken. It was then he took the time to flee, to where I do not recall." Harry looked up and frowned at him.

"So Voldemort has again slipped away, I suppose," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"But do not fret, I feel that it will not be long before Voldemort is captured. And I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one to do it." Harry almost felt like blushing but the door opened.

"Oh, Harry! You're alive!" Hermione came in shouting. Madam Pomfrey came in yelling at her to stop shouting, to which Hermione seemed to brush off.

"How are ya feeling, Harry?" Ron said, his eyes in a nice glaze. Harry's eyes were starting to glaze also.

"Hello guys," Harry said casually.

"I guess I better be going," Dumbledore said, noticing the moment. "I should hope to see you in classes tomorrow." He then left the room in silence, while the three talked.

"I got so scared when you didn't come that I went and got Professor McGonagall and told her everything," Hermione said. It was just like her to go straight to McGonagall for everything.

"All I did was watch because I was scared that You-Know-Who had gotten you," Ron said. "So what did happen after we left?"

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"We've got time," both Ron and Hermione said at the same time and giggled. So, Harry told the whole story of Buckbeak and of the curse up until what Dumbledore had just said.

"Wow, you went through a lot after we left you. I'm almost sorry we did leave you," Hermione said.

"Well, it may have gotten harder with any of you still there," Harry said. Both Ron and Hermione frowned. "But ya wanna know what??"

"What?" Ron asked?

"I think the rest of the year will be getting pretty interesting." They both looked at him weirdly. "Malfoy will start to spread that he saved my life." They all started laughing.

"And I wonder on what planet they'll believe him," Hermione said. Harry smiled and sat back in his bed.

"Man, I'll have some interesting memoirs," Harry said, as both Hermione and Ron covered his head in a pillow.

"Not if we can help it," Ron said, and chuckled as Harry pulled the pillow off his head.


End file.
